


Your name sterek au

by animewriter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Your Name AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Omega Stiles wishes he was born an alpha maybe then people wouldn't expect more out of him and make him do so much studies. However one morning he gets his wishDerek Hale just turned 16 and was finally going to get to perform the traditional ceremony to find his soul mate..only things go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note that its not going to be exactly like it and i do stray a bit so its not copying it 100 percent.

STILES STILINSKI  
Stiles groaned as he left the classroom where he had just been chewed out by his teacher over his failed grade in omega lessons. "You are never going to get a mate with an attitude like that." his teacher had scolded him. "You need to take these lessons seriously." 

Stiles snorted. "I don't see what cooking and manners has to do with anything" he protested. "I have plenty of manners and i could just order pizza or something" the mans face reddened at that. "You manners ha!" His dad was going to scold him when he got the latest report card..no doubt. 

"Hey buddy get yelled at again?" his alpha friend Scott asked sympathetically joining him in the hall as they made their way out of the school. "how did you guess?" Stiles cracked rolling his eyes. "the guy is way too hard on me man. I think Harris has it out for me" he said surely as they got into his jeep. "You know you have it easy Scotty..An alpha doesn't have to take all these extra home ec and etiquette classes." he complained

"I still have to take some classes too you know its just different" Scott reminded amused as they drove towards the arcade. Stiles scoffed doubtfully. Together they exited the jeep when they arrived as Stiles continued to complain not paying attention. "If my mate truly likes me..he will like me for me..sides i don't need an alpha right now. I got worse things to worry about" he said before eeping as he ran into a hard surface falling backwards on his butt. He winced and looked up only to see an older alpha glaring down at him. "sorry.." he apologized meekly. The man ran his hair thru his dark hair with a sigh. "Just watch where you are going kid" the alpha grumbled turning and walking away with a huff fixing his leather jacket.  
"Well..i just hope i don't end up with a rude alpha like that." Stiles snorted getting up. "Also leather..jacket really? It is so tacky"

"Don't you have your ceremony tonight?" Scott asked handing stiles his wallet. "The one thats supposed to help give you a clue about your mate?..who knows maybe it will be good news"

"Not likely."stiles grumbled.

DEREK HALE

Derek checked his hair in the mirror trying to steal himself for the upcoming ceremony. He grinned cockily in the mirror showing off his fangs when he heard laughter and groaned turning to see his older sister laura snickering. "Who are you trying to impress loser" she leered causing him to growl annoyed. "get out of my room Laura! You are soo annoying" he complained. "I'm getting ready!"

"It's not like you are going to meet your soul mate there..No reason to gel your hair buddy" she said amused as he tried to shut the door on her and she easily kept it open with half her strength. 

"Just get out before i tell mom" He protested. laura laughed amused and finally let go of the door. "You have 5 minutes by the way. They are waiting for you."

Derek cursed and pulled on his ceremonial robe quickly and went out the door to head to the where they were waiting at the pavilion in the middle of the woods. 

The head alpha of their pack His mom frowned in disapproval at his state and gestured for him to fix his robe. He smiled apologetically and awkwardly fixed his robe before standing in the center proudly. The druid Deaton raised his staff as he started to chant before nodding to Derek to complete it by drinking the sacred drink. Derek didn't even hesitate and drank it eagerly. 

STILES  
Stiles did the sacred dance that omegas were expected to do clumsily nearly tripping over his feet before catching himself as Deaton chanted in greek . He tried to focus on what he had been taught to do when he felt his chest tighten and then the force of something going thru him as one fiery image flashed before his eyes as a clock in front of him appeared moving very fast... Deaton watched him with knowing eyes.

Derek

Derek held his chest confused as the image of a red ribbon being ripped in half flashed before him. the ribbon fell on a broken clock. What...could that mean?

 

After the ceremony Deaton placed a hand gently on Derek's shoulder. "Whatever you saw..it will all make sense soon enough." he assured derek who looked at him uncertain. "In time"

Laura frowned noticing the look in his eyes guessing it wasn't good news. "Want to talk about it little brother?"

"No..its fine. " he assured ..more to himself. When he got home he decided to not worry about whatever the clue was..surely it would make sense to him eventually..tell then he was fine waiting. He laid down on his bed with a sigh. "I wonder..what my mate is like?"

STILES

Stiles frowned as the image and clue seemed to disappear and become forgotten confusing his father . "is that normal?" He asked deaton who frowned. "It..has happened before..but its not normal' he shrugged. "He did..trip during the ceremony..maybe there was a misconnection' he suggested causing stiles to become sullen. "It doesn't matter to me. It's less for me to stress over." Stiles scowled sullen. His dad sighed and drove him home. "I heard you got an D in etiquette" He informed in the silence. "The teacher is too hard on me' He huffed.  
"Look..i know you have a problem with..sitting still and you like to speak your mind..your mom was the same way but you have to try okay" his dad sighed. Stiles ignored him pointedly . "We..will talk about this tomorrow..its been a long day" His dad gave in.  
Stiles screamed into his pillow in frustration after he got home before laying on his bed.  
"I wish i am born as an alpha in my next life!"


	2. the switch

Stiles woke up feeling exhausted as he climbed reluctantly out of bed before noticing the time and groaned. He was going to be late for school. He clumsily got up and nearly tripped over some books. "when did i leave these here?" he frowned picking one up confused before looking around. Wait..this wasn't his room. panicing he looked around seeing basketball trophies and clothes that looked too big for him. Where was his anime and snowboarding posters..? Where was his computer? He looked in the mirror and gasped. Instead of his mole covered too pale body and his messy brown hair...there was a slightly more muscular body with dark brown nearly black hair and a slightly older looking handsome face. "WHO...am i? " he gasped. Suddenly a thought accrued to him and he pulled his pants back and looked down whistling. "Well..look at that. Not bad" he whistled before hearing a knock and he fixed his pants quickly as a pretty long haired older teen came in looking bored. "Are you going to school or not?" She asked. "Don't forget you have practice and work tonight" she reminded. 

"Ah...yea..right" Stiles nodded bewilderedly. "..totally..I just got to..get dressed..and go to school..um..think you could take me to this school?" he asked unsure of where he even had to go. Laura looked at him carefully sensing something was off but just shrugged it off. "yea...i guess just hurry up. I have things to do too today"

At school..which was a private ..expensive looking school by the way..he didn't find things to be any easier. Apparently unlike his previous life..He was a popular guy here..whoever..He was. Everyone said hi or waved to him and seemed to want to talk to him. It was a bit disorientating. So he did the only thing he could think of..and smile and wave causing others to look at him a bit oddly and wave again unsure back.

"What's up with you today..you seem off?" A blonde voluptuous girl in a too tight black skirt asked sliding in next to him at lunch time. A curly haired blond guy nodded in agreement. "yea..is there something wrong Derek?" 

"Who..me..right im Derek" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Seriously Derek are you sick?" Erica asked putting a hand on stiles forhead causing his face to redden as he came face to face with Erica's breast. "Whoa..no touching" he said nervously not used to that. "Don't be shy..we used to bath together when we were kids remember" She teased.

"Stop teasing him. you know he isn't interested catwoman" Isaac informed amused. "he isn't interested in dating anyone. The guy is a lone alpha" 

'i was starting to get that..' stiles thought noting how people didn't seem to expect him to socialize too much dispite being popular. although he clearly did still have these two friends ..so he guessed that was nice..although he couldn't help but miss his actual friend and..his school..he almost even missed his etiquette class and stupid Mister Harris. 

Eventually stiles found himself in his last class and sat next to a black shaven beefy looking alpha who turned and looked at him with a stoney face. "Oh..is it okay if i sit here?" he asked meekly. The other boy grunted in reply and faced the front again. Guess he isn't the talking type.

After school..he found himself going to a job where he was forced to help wait tables at a cafe and cary big boxes..in his other body he would of never been able to cary any of this but now he was pretty strong..although..he unfortunately was still clumsy even more so..he couldn't seem to get used to this new body. He ended up breaking a few dishes and triping a few times causing him to get chewed out by his boss. "sorry..sorry" stiles apologized embarrassed. 

"Wow you are something else today" his uncle peter sneered amused as he watched him work. "hit your head or something?" he teased. Stiles had quickly decided he did not like him..at all but he bit his tongue causing peter to look surprised. "Well..well..your not talking back for once..i'm impressed."

"Why don't you take a break.." His coworker paige frowned worried. 

"yea..i think i might.." he said exhausted. "man im hungry" he groaned.

"Then order something Derek..or are you too stingy still?" Peter teased light heartedly. 

who cares what the real derek wanted..he was hungry and he had been working hard on a job that wasn't even his. Stiles decided impulsively to order a big sundae ..maybe derek would understand..and if not..it wasn't his problem..Sides he couldn't eat sweets at home in his body..but here..no one could tell him no. Suddenly having this new body wasn't looking too bad. They watched amazed as he downed not one but three sundaes before getting up with a satisifed look. "that was great." he grinned before going back to work rejuvenated. Maybe being Derek Hale wasn't so bad.

DEREK

Derek was not a happy camper..All day he had been stuck in some omega's body..and worse yet he was stuck doing manners classes back to back as some jerk yelled at him for not sitting the right way..or smiling enough..or sitting the right way. Then he got yelled at for burning a batch of cookies..it wasn't his fault..he hadn't cooked in his life..not once! This Stiles guy life was the worst..Appearently he wasn't even involved in sports..and had a really annoying friend ..who...would..not ...leave him alone..at all!

"Look dude..i don't care about your love life or your problems" He barked at a surprised Scott. "Just leave me alone" he ordered. "Before i punch you"

"Wow..Stiles..your in a mood.." Scott said wide eyed although not exactly intimedated. "But..lets be real..i would beat you in a fight.." he teased before leaving amused. "See you when you are in a better mood" he called.

"I will be in a better mood when im back in my body" Derek muttered to himself as he went the opposite way.

fortunately...the next day he woke up to find himself in his real body. He sighed in relief before scowling as he noticed something written on his face. 

"thanks for the ice cream" ^_^

he scowled and wiped it off before checking his wallet and seeing he was missing some money. "What the hell Stiles!" he cursed the name he recalled being called the day before.


End file.
